dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronoknights Summaries
Dennis S. Marin's Diary: Reforming the Chrono Knights: The Chrono Knights were attacked...Corioleus killed them all...unfortunately for him, he missed me. I went to the church of the Gods of Law in Metzinger and prayed for guidance and they answered. They directed me to the chasm left behind by Corioleus, down there was the Sensor of Tranquility, once wielded by Cairn, and I was to retrieve it. I gathered Baldric the Bold, a well meaning, but clumsy bard, Allanis Volgaris, an Inquisitor of the Gods of Law, and Captain Dax Korveen, a wealthy landowner and pirate. I promised them positions within the new Order for their assistance in this matter. We descended into the chasm and found ourselves in a temple of sorts. It was clear that it was put here by Corioleus, he was toying with us and...testing us. The temple is called the Halls of White Souls and although I don't know much about it, I do know that it has ties to the House of Death. We proceeded through the temple and encountered poisonous traps as well as large poisonous spiders. There were also other people down there, cloaked in red and hostile. We overcame the dangers with some difficulty and found the remains of my allies as well as a statue of the demon Thaan. Dax recognized the beast, it seems it's tied to his people in some way. We did find the Sensor in the end and I kept my promise. I appointed Baldric and Dax as Chrono Knights, Allanis politely declined; she already belongs to an order she believes in. There seems to be much more to this place and I plan to get to the bottom of it...I fear Corioleus has plans for the souls of my fallen comrades...for his sake he better leave them be. Henrique Grand Maester Me, Baldric the Bard, Allanis Volgaris, an Inquisitor of the Gods of Law, Marin The chronoknight Went off to Rescue an Item Valuable for the Late Chrono Knight Order Wich Marin the Wild really wanted to Restore. During conversation i told a few Secrets of our poeple to the bard, no problem could come out of it, he was making a bunch of questions about the Bounty on Carl that i had plac-- What a Nosy bard that one was! I digress, we went to a dark tunnel wich apparently corileus used to Swallow the Chrono knights Base, There we saw he was Messing with Space and time. I found a Few Giant spiders, Houndsized, i captured 2 and have a few Uses for them in mind.. When finding the bodies of Her fallen Comrades, Marin couldnt help but Show her deepest Saddness, i felt moved by her and i will try and show her the way to success no matter how long, hard, seemingly futile, crazy, Idiotic and foolish it looks for others. Also we found a Statue Of Thaan The Black-Maker, He seems to have Some connection with Coryleus. We managed to rescue the Talisman and we left with Money from Thann's Statue, Call that restitution. Capitain Dax Korveen Freddie Bell Dyre Danes, Marin, Ruriath, Verite, Boldrick. 'av decided to bury the 'atchet with the new chrono-knights and strike out at big-c in the process by helping them steal a magical 'arp that can open up Big-Cs home so we can finally try to deal with him. I got slightly side-tracked on the way there but I'd rather take my time than fly in Verite's 'space ship', whateva that is. So we get there an' Big-C is waiting for us, again. I called upon Svarthen but alas his power could not stretch so far into the marches and was left to fight 1v3 against clones of Big-C. I don't really remember much after that apart from a crushing feeling in my left lung. Then all of a sudden I was awake in Pit. We 'av the 'arp, job well done! David S. Marin sent out word that she needed help retrieving a harp that supposedly could down the fire wall protecting Corioleus. I knew I had to go and if we were lucky some of his servants will be there guarding it. Ruriath, Baldric, and a man by the name of Dyre also came to Marin's aid. Marin has done well trying to rebuild the Chronokights but this is one motley lot. Baldric, Ruriath, Marin, and I decided to take the Starchaser and it worked beautifully. I knew using star gates for this machine was a good idea. Dyre didn't trust it and arrived a bit later. When we arrived at the old church the doors were rusted and falling off so I just pried them off and Marin walked in. There was a voice calling out to us and when I scried to see I saw Corioleus himself plucking at the harp...and then I saw him in a corner reading hymns...and another...and another...and two more. He taunted us and I came over to him to take the harp and he reached for my throat. So, like a lady I gave him a kiss with the blunt end of my mask. He bled profusely from his nose and mouth. Then the windows slammed shut. The door I pried off slammed shut as if it was always there. Then suddenly I felt a wave of power. As if all hope was lost. Marin came up and ran a Corioleus through but with a single blow was slammed against the door. Then out of nowhere Dyre appeared and almost startled himself he frantically started fighting only to be caught up between three visages of the demon. They struck him and I have seen death before but none so cold and efficient as Corioleus. Three visages surrounded me and I played the harp remembering a tune I heard once from the Kirreskald. The three screeched and their skin and parts of their flesh melted off but were now enraged. Then from my left Baldric the Bold came to my side and begged for the harp. I gave it to him and when he played one of the visages tried to grab him. I stepped in and slapped the demon and it's heavy hand drove me hard to the ground. Baldric ran to save the harp and Marin came to my aid. That is when the sky opened up. Ruriath pierced the veil and called upon a god from beyond the stars. It was beautiful and awful. In that moment I got back up and defied Corioleus. Seeing his eyes filled with hate we suddenly all took a star gate to Pit. Baldric then played a tune like which I never heard before. Like that played by angels. Then out of the ship stumbled a bewildered Dyre. Baldric someone saved his life. Corioleus truly should be afraid now. -Dormir Verite Dennis S. Marin's Diary: Acquiring the Harp: Some time ago. Voldranai, the High Priest of the Gods of Law; of the Marches told me of an angelic harp that could bring down the fire wall to Xallevyrx. If I truly mean to war with Corioleus taking down that wall is of the utmost importance, so I gathered who I could to assist me. Baldric answered my call immediately, he's a good man and I'm glad he's one of my knights. Verite also came to assist me, unfortunately it seems she no longer wishes to be a Chrono Knight, but that's alright, she's proven to be a trustworthy friend, regardless. The wizard Ruriath also showed up, but he still bore the Load Stone Amulet that my deceased brethren forced upon him. I removed the necklace, but only after he swore himself to the Chrono Knights before the Gods of Law. Then there was Dyre...I hold no love for this man, but I couldn't claim that he wouldn't be useful. Plus he is haunted by the warped spirits of my friends, I need to be around him next time they attack...I need to do something to put them to rest. Once we were all gathered we stepped aboard Verite's strange vessel, the Starchaser, she called it; all of us except Dyre who didn't trust the thing. We were at the old church in no time, almost instantly with Dyre arriving shortly after. Verite tore the door off of the church and I entered along with her. We saw the harp floating in the center of the room, then a voice told us to enter. I couldn't see who was speaking, but Verite could, it was Corioleus...a lot of him. There were six copies of him in total and when Verite grabbed the harp away from him, the doors slammed shut and he attacked...all of him attacked. I cut one of him deep, but it seemed to have no affect as he nearly killed me in a single strike. Dyre managed to get inside and was killed in a single strike after a brief fight with three versions of the demon. Verite played the harp andthat seemed to harm the demon as his skin melted away, but they kept coming. Baldric made his way inside andVerite handed him the harp, but not before taking a serious hit that sent her tumbling. Baldric took the harp and ran out of the church, good man. I stood in defense of Verite who, thankfully, worked her magic and teleported all of us to the city of Pit. Baldric played the harp, a kind of victory celebration, and the magic from the instrument is great indeed. It brought Dyre back to life...yes, with this I truly feel we can do the demon some great damage. PS: I didn't mention Ruriath much at all, but believe me, he hardly did nothing. Although I didn't see what happened, as it was told he worked his magic and something went horribly wrong. A beast of pure chaos was summoned and it was angry...angry with Verite. I hope she'll be okay in the days to come. Dennis S. is a summary for defending Dyre's Bar. Marin's Diary: The Bar Brawl: Dyre, the man who assaulted the Chrono Knights and started all of this, contacted me and asked that I help defend his bar from his former allies. I was quick to refuse, of course, but the Gods showed me a vision. Instead of five approaching the bar, there were six, the last of which being Corioleus...I had to be there. With us were Fungu, the crass bannerman, Snakespear, the brave (if deluted) warrior, Deru, the awkward but well meaning wizard, my own knight, Baldric, and a collection of ten templars courtesy of Maulin Brightblade the Inquisitor. We waited at Dyre's bar all day, mostly in silence. Night fell and dragged on for a time, luckily I got bored and wanted some fresh air or else we might not have seen them when they did arrive. There were three of them approaching, Maulin's brother Jonah, the pyromancer Scourge, and Corioleus garbed in the bloodied tabard of the Chrono Knights. I charged directly for Corioleus and though I suffered a grievous injury I was able to fell him, or this version of him, before he could truly unleash his power. Unfortunately, Corioleus did manage to break Snakespear's spirit, by breaking his spear. Dyre got the Loadstone amulet I lent him around Scourge rendering him powerless, I ran him through and retrieved my amulet. Dyre than went on to possibly save Baldric's life, by killing the one called Lance before he could strike at my knight's back. Fungu dispatched Jonah, but not until the fallen paladin slew our templars. Then we gave chase. Baldric, Deru, and I ran after the bard Elizabeth while Dyre ran after the rogue Jessica. Elizabeth did get the drop on me, but I was able to subdue her with little difficulty. She's currently tied up in Baldric's cottage, I hope to some how cut her ties to the demon. It seems that Jessica gave Dyre the slip, however, presumably making her way back to Xallevyrx. That's alright, I'm sure I'll run into her someday soon to finish this. Dennis S. Marin's Diary: Bringing Down the Wall: Before I begin, I must first thank all those who sacrificed themselves to make this possible. Glorandal, Deru, and Skylus...you will never be forgotten. I gathered two of my knights, Baldric and Ruriath, as well as the inquisitor Allanis. Together we were able to recruit a few more brave souls.Allalia who insisted in aiding me, Eli who is possibly the bravest goblin I have ever met, Glorandal an elven wizard and member of the Three Whisker Band, Deru a truly good man and wizard, Zelina a mighty and vengeful warrior, and Skylus one of the only survivors of Corioleus' culling of my order. Before setting out I established a return point in the church of the Gods of Law via my new gifted magics and Ruriath was able to turn my armor into a slimmed down version of what Shepard used to wear, the Shining Armor of Truth. After that we set out for Xallevyrx knowing full well that many, if not all of us, would not be coming back. Unsurprisingly Corioleus knew we would be coming. Upon spotting the wall his army mobilized, hundreds of goblinoids and just as many winged horrors passed through the flames and stood between us and the wall. Ruriath made the first move and called for the angel of time, Metronome, to assist assist us. It arrived, a mass of cogs and gears, an Inevitable with it's army of clockwork angels and engaged the winged horrors. I summoned forth the Saintly Spirits and directed them towards the horrors as well, but as I did so some of them swooped down at me and summoned a demon made of metal and knives. I dispatched it quickly. Allanis took Allalia, Skylus, Zelinda, and Glorandal down to engage with the goblinoid horde. As they did so a Demonic Dragon flew out from Xallevyrx and attacked them. They took it down, but Glorandal fell before it's might. Baldric was then attacked by Corioleushimself, or some version of him. He took the harp and nearly killed the bard. Allanis did battle with the demon and managed to get the harp, but before she could pass it back to Baldric, Corioleus killed Skylus and knocked Allanis to the ground with his crumpled form. She was able to kill the demon, but she was nearly killed in the process. Ruriath pelted the goblinoids with magic as he flew above them. He was doing well until the firewall shot forth a being made entirely of flame at him. Ruriath was able to deal with it the elemental, but not suffering serious burns. Before he could return to assaulting the goblinoidsanother Corioleus tackled him and flew off with him at inhuman speeds. Meanwhile, the rest of us sneaked passed the remainder of the goblinoid horde and made our way to the wall. Baldric played the harp and the wall flickered and faded, shrinking until it only protected the sword. Baldric played again to free the sword and he succeeded, but the flames, as a last act of defiance, shot forth at him and would have killed him if not for Deru. He protected Balrdic with his own body sacrificing himself...a truly good man, indeed. I grabbed the Flaming Sword of Justice and spoke the magic word teleporting all of us back to the church in Metzinger. We did it. The wall of flame protecting Xallevyrx is down, we can finally make our assault. Now we just need to figure out how to kill Corioleus for good... Category:West Marches Category:Summary